Increible
by Hikari Jeager
Summary: Odio como se acerca a ella, no puedo evitar querer ir y apartarla de su lado, como es posible que ella no se de cuenta el daño que me hace cuando la veo a su lado, si tan solo nunca te hubiéramos conocido Konno Yuuki no tendria que estar pensando estas cosas, Asuna es mía y solo mía... por mas increible que suene, no puedo evitar sentir celos de... una mujer


_**Holaaaaaa :D bueno ahora traigo este corto fanfic que constara de unos 3 capítulos :) espero les guste :D **_

_**Bien la historia se centrara en un universo donde yuuki no esta muerta ni su hermana ni sus padres :) reforzando la amistad que entablo con asuna :)**_

_**Como siempre estos hermosos los personajes no son de mi pertenencia sino de Reki :)**_

_**Sin más los dejo leer ENJOY! :D**_

Capítulo 1. ¿Celoso?

Caminaba junto a ella mientras sentía la suave brisa de verano pasar entre sus cabellos negros, entre risas y comentarios un tanto triviales pasaron una tarde tan agradable que se les convirtió en una iluminada noche con ese cielo estrellado encima de sus cabezas.

–Neh asuna, ¿Crees que sea hora de volver? –pregunto entre risas.

–Eh, pues creo que sí, vayamos al Desey Café– respondió ella sonriendo al notar que en efecto la noche aparecía en la ciudad.

Caminaron de regreso al lugar de donde hace ya más de 1 hora habían salido corriendo en busca de una revista que cada mes salía a la venta, la cual contenía un talonario para participar en la rifa de 2 pases VIP del concierto de uno de los grupos juveniles más afamados del momento del cual era fan la chica de cabellos negros.

– ¡Ya volvimos! – grito al abrir la puerta notando que sus amigos se encontraban en la barra.

–Lamento haber tardado tanto, Yuuki nos hizo desviarnos del camino– completo la chica de cabellos mandarina acercándose a la barra tomando asiento alado de un disgustado chico.

–Dijeron que solo iban por "esa" revista, no entiendo por qué tardaron tanto– agrego con un tono de voz un tanto ronco mientras encorvado tomaba su vaso y se lo llevaba a la boca.

–E-eh lo siento kazuto-san, fue mi culpa yo arrastre a asuna hacia la sección de ropa jeje–intento mitigar la molestia evidente del chico llevando su mano izquierda detrás de la cabeza y golpeteando la espalda del espadachín con la derecha.

–Aun así, no deberían andar solas a esta hora, Konno– respondió de igual tono de voz con un toque de condescendencia volteando la cabeza hacia atrás donde yacía la chica parada.

–Tranquilo galán, no es como si les hubiera pasado algo, ya están aquí ¿no? – interrumpió tocando el hombro del pelinegro al notar que la molestia del chico comenzaba a convertirse en enojo el cual dirigía hacia la chica de cabellos igualmente negros.

–L-lo siento– disculpo una apena destello dirigiéndose hacia su amiga– gracias Kle…Ryoutarou– agradeció dirigiéndose ahora el de cabellos rojizos quien había logrado calmar al espadachín.

–Como sea… Ya me voy– despidió el chico sacando su billetera y tomando un par de yenes saldando su cuenta para después levantarse del asiento– vámonos asuna – ordeno tomando su chaqueta negra y rebuscando en ella las llaves de su motocicleta.

–E-eh… l-lo siento Kazuto-kun, h-hoy me quedare a dormir en casa de Yuuki–disculpo la chica mientras su voz se volvía más y más tenue al decir estas palabras.

–Jeje lo siento esta noche asuna es mía, Kirigaya– agrego en el mismo tono de voz condescendiente que él utilizo momentos atrás haciendo que este juntara sus cejas en señal de descontento.

–Bien…– fue lo último que dijo el chico apretando con fuerza sus puños para después darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta a lo que los demás solo pudieron observar y escuchar el sonido de la motocicleta alejarse rápidamente del local.

–Vaya chiquillo– hablo el enorme hombre moreno detrás de la barra soltando un sonoro suspiro.

–No sé por qué se comportó así– suspiro de igual manera la espadachina– no nos tardamos tanto– agrego sentándose en la silla que dejo desocupada el pelinegro.

–No es que se hayan tardado– hablo dejando ver sus anteojos que se asomaban por el hombro del chico de pañuelo– kirito es muy sobreprotector con asuna-san–excuso la actitud del chico.

–Eso lo sé pero no estaba sola estaba conmigo, shino– respondió la chica recargando su cabeza sobre sus manos apoyando sus codos en la barra.

Un silencio rodeo a todos pues los presentes en la barra, excluyendo a la chica de cabellos negros y a la de cabellos mandarina, sabían el porqué de la reacción tan volátil del pelinegro.

Cosa que ninguno quiso decir, solo se dedicaron a mirarse unos a otros cómplices del chico.

–Bien… vámonos asuna, tomaremos un taxi hasta mi casa– dijo la chica levantándose del asiento y tomando la mano de la nombrada para después salir del bar en busca del transporte pues la pelinegra había notado que los demás no querían hablar sobre lo que le molestaba al espadachín "¿será que siente… celos de mí?" pensó para sí misma caminando velozmente arrastrando a la mayor quien solo pudo gritar un cortado 'adiós' tras ser llevaba por ella.

–Neh, Yuuki… ¿por qué crees que kiri… Kazuto-kun se haya molestado? – pregunto una vez que llegaran al borde de la calle agachando su cabeza en seña de preocupación pues le era difícil ver a un kirito enojado, a no ser que se tratara de asuntos de vida o muerte…

– ¿Eh? Etto, debe ser que estaba cansado onee-chan– sonrió hacia ella dándole un poco de paz a la chica quien ahora dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

–Hi, eso debe ser, kiri… Kazuto-kun ha estado desvelándose por culpa de los proyectos de curso– agrego llevando sus finas manos a su pecho y levantando la mirada.

–Hi– asintió ella levantando su mano para detener un automóvil en el cual se leía entre luces arriba de él 'Taxi' – subamos– pidió abriendo la puerta para entrar seguida por la pelirroja "no sé porque estés tan molesto kirigaya, pero lo averiguare" pensó volviendo la mirada hacia la ventana izquierda del auto diciendo en voz alta la dirección de su hogar.

• – • – • – • – • – • – • – • – • – • – • – • – • – • – • – • – • – • – • – • – • – • –

– ¡¿Por qué tenía que quedarse con ella?! – grito molesto arrojando sus llaves a la mesa de la cocina mientras caminaba hacia el blanco aparato frente a él.

Saco de él una jarra color azul que contenía un líquido naranja dentro para después tomar un vaso y llenarlo con aquel jugo helado.

– ¿Por qué hoy asuna?... ¿Por qué precisamente hoy? – pregunto al aire pues en su hogar no había señales de vida más que la de él.

Recordaba mientras tomaba de un solo trago su refrescante bebida que esa noche su madre (o mejor dicho tía) no estaría en la casa debido a que asistiría a la cena de cumpleaños de su abuela llevándose con ella a su pequeña hermana (o bien prima) dejando al hormonal adolescente solo por todo el fin de semana.

Kirigaya Kazuto no era de esos chicos que admitían tener planes 'siniestros' cuando sus padres dejaban a su cargo la casa completamente sola, en el pasado ni siquiera hubiera pasado por su cabeza ese tipo de pensamientos lascivos mas bien su idea de tener la casa para él solo era de poner a todo volumen su consola de videojuegos o bien su ordenador y jugar las 48 horas libres de supervisión adulta o de su intrusa hermana, sin embargo de un tiempo acá esos pensamientos volaban por su cabeza como si fueran moscas sobre un cadáver en descomposición.

Si, había planeado a la perfección el fin de semana ya que era consciente de que los padres de su novia se encontraban fuera del país debido a negocios y su hermano mayor no se aparecía por la casa pues al igual que el planeaba su escapada al apartamento de su novia, lo que dejaba a ambos completamente solos al menos el fin de semana.

–Asuna…– soltó su nombre llevando su vaso a lavar– si tan solo no te hubieras quedado con ella…– agrego volteando la mirada a su celular que yacía en la mesa junto a sus llaves como esperando que en cualquier momento entrara una llamada o un mensaje que dijera 'ven por mi' o 'lo siento me equivoque, prefiero estar contigo que con Yuuki' o algo un poco más surrealista como 'te espero en mi casa, hazme tuya'…

Sacudió su cabeza avergonzado por sus propios pensamientos pues hasta él se sorprendía lo que sus hormonas despertadas podían hacerle pensar , era claro que su amada no haría tal cosa pues si de algo estaba seguro era de que la conocía bien y Yuuki Asuna era de esas personas que cumplían con su palabra.

–Debí haberte dicho que quería estar contigo hoy en lugar de hacerlo sorpresa…– se reprendió cerrando sus negras pupilas resignado para caminar hacia su habitación con pesadez.

Abrió la puerta y casi pudo sentir como su corazón se hacía chiquito al ver su cama adornada con pétalos de rosa roja y blanca mientras una tenue luz rosada alumbraba la recamara, le había costado conseguir aquella iluminación y había pasado aún más vergüenza en la tienda al comprarla pero pensaba "quiero que nuestra primera vez en el mundo real sea perfecta" así que guardo todos esos sentimientos de miedo y sin titubear compro todo aquello (excusando que era para su hermana claro).

–Debí haberte dicho lo mismo que te dije aquella vez que nos amamos por primera vez en SAO para que así entendieras…– resoplo entrando a su romántico ambiente que tanto tiempo le tomo arreglar y tanto le pesaba que la persona para quien lo hizo no la apreciara.

Se dirigió hacia su ordenador donde apago la transparente luz rosada para después tomar el interruptor de su recamara y remplazarla con la blanca luz de siempre después camino hacia su cama observando la belleza de los pétalos con ojos desilusionados para después halar con suavidad de las sabanas dejando caer todo aquella fragancia al frio suelo, aun mas desganado se recostó en su cama sin siquiera apagar las luces y soltando un suave grito de desesperación mezclado con tristeza, enojo y … celos, cerró los ojos para quedar profundamente dormido.

Kirigaya Kazuto ––alias Kirito–– no era un chico romántico mucho menos pasional sin embargo aquella chica, Yuuki Asuna, lo hacía perder la compostura al punto de hacer cualquier cosa por ella pero como se dice por ahí 'todo poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad' sabía que la personalidad de la chica era tan pura y tan honesta que la facilidad de hacer amigos y que ellos quisieran robar cada momento de ella era elevada, entendía por qué la nueva amiga de su amada llamada Konno Yuuki quería pasar todo el tiempo con ella, él lo sabía sin embargo no podía evitar sentir celos de… ¿una chica?

CONTINUARA…

_**Bueno quedo cortito el primer capi :3 espero les haya gustado y si me gane algún review por favor no se olviden de postearlo ;D**_

_**Solo un pequeño anuncio :) la próxima semana se viene actualización de los otros 2 fanfic que son Las sombras de mis actos y En cualquier universo y por ahí subiré otro corto o largo one shot :) dependiendo de cómo quiera trabajar mi loca mente xD**_

_**Bueno sin más me despido y pido disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar Y_Y les juro que la próxima semana actualizo llueva, truene o relampaguee xD**_

_**CHAO ! :D**_


End file.
